Raven Shiverclawe
Shiverclawe was a young child when it was found that he had a talent for building things of a mechanical nature. He would build things with recycled parts, or find faulty parts in the trash, and build things with these parts. Causing damage when they came crashing down. Things from remote control cars, to drones and remote airplanes. As a young teen, the city was tired of Shiverclawe's damages to the city and demanded that he start paying for the damages, get out of town, or other forms of punishment. His parents got a property several miles out of town for the trouble making teen to use as a machine shop. "Hello sir, I am James McKinly. Would you happen to know where I could find a young man by the name of Raven Shiverclawe?" Starfleet Officer James McKinly asked. Looking down at the remote controlled drone in his lap, Shiverclawe responds, "Yea, I know where you can find him, but what do want with him?" "It seems a remote device of his malfunctioned, and did damage to our car, we want it fixed up" the McKinly states. Looking up at McKinly this time, "Would you like to repair the damage from that incident?" Shiverclawe asks. McKinly thinks its over. The fact that this young man hasn't given a name or pointed in the direction of who he is looking for, McKinly believes he's found Raven Shiverclawe. Looking around, he sees a number of engineering items, of all sorts of sizes, and shapes, various things such as; weaponless turrets, vehicles, and remote accessed devices. "If you're worried about me using scrap on your car, don't worry, I'll use parts from my own car to repair yours. So that you don't to worry about it breaking down later, due to rust and such." Shiverclawe reassures, after seeing the officer look around. Still looking around, McKinly asks, "Did you build all these yourself? You look quite young to do all this work by yourself." Slightly insulted, Shiverclawe retorts, "I'm actually the only one that has built all this, I've been doing it since I was a young child." "How old are you?" inquires the Officer McKinly. "I'm 16, near 17 years old, I've been building scrap machines since I was about 5 years of age. I can't afford the materials for new resources, so I'm stuck with whats in the junk and scrap yards." replies. "My engineer said that the drone that hit our car shouldn't have been able to fly. How'd you manage that?" Kinly asks. Curious, Shiverclawe inquires, "Which drone was it? It should have had a painted number on the underside of it." Engineer Officer Smithers pipes in, "I believe it had the code 'D138' stenciled on the bottom of it." "That's... Not possible. I lost control of that thing 3 weeks ago, when it flew up out of remote range. It should have crashed two weeks ago." Shiverclawe is confused. Smithers goes to the vehicle, and gets the drone that caused the damage, "Here it is, for your own eyes to look at. Its an impressive device. Shady components. But wonderfuly crafted with the materials used. Do you mind if I take a look at other things? I'm an engineer officer of Starfleet." "Knock yourself out," Shiverclawe offers. Shiverclawe gets up and grabs his tools, to eximane the Starfleet vehicle. After inspecting the vehicle, Shiverclawe informs McKinly that it take a few hours to fix the damages, and that nothing serious enough to need replacement parts, just a lot of body damages that need hammering out, and a new paint layer here and there. Officer Smithers talks to Officer McKinly while Shiverclawe works on the vehicle. "If he really did all this work himself you can see quite the progression, assuming numbers are sequential. He's a wonder in engineering. I bet with some proper training, and resources and tools, he'd make for an exceptional engineering officer." "Of his workmanship that you've seen, would you lay your career on that vouch?" asks Officer McKinly. Officer Smithers thinks for a moment, "I don't know about work ethic... But on craftmanship alone. Yes." Several hours later, Shiverclawe reported that he was finished with the repairs. The two officers inspected the damaged areas, and other than paint variance, couldn't tell that the vehicle was ever damanged. "This is marvelous work, Shiverclawe. " McKinly compliments. "I have a question for you. Have you thought about joining Starfleet as an engineering officer? With the skills that you've displayed, along with what my officer here sees, we both believe you'd make an exceptional engineering officer." Shiverclawe, Officer McKinly, and Officer Smithers talk about Starfleet Academy. After several hours of conversation on expectations, and desires from and of Starfleet, Shiverclawe opts to give it a go. Category:Player Profiles